We're Me!?
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat, Parado's first appearance as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R and Emu Hojo's only appearance as Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. Synopsis It was Emu who managed to return Poppy Pipopapo back to normal thanks to the bond they share, but it was not a time for relief. Suddenly Parado begins to manipulate Emu! "Let's do this, the most exciting of all games!" Emu managed to remove the Gashat Gear Dual that transforms Parado into Kamen Rider Para-DX and uses it himself! Just what on Earth is going on?! Finally, the points connecting Emu and Parado are beginning to reveal themselves... Plot Parado has absorbed into Emu and challenged the other Riders, transforming into Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50; Hiiro and Taiga quickly transform into Brave and Snipe Quest and Shooting Gamers Level 2 but are quickly knocked down, "Emu" quitting as a doctor and leaving. "Emu" walks into the Bugsters' hideout, Parado jumping back out and deciding he has to Level Up to get Emu to fight him properly. He tries using the Gashat Gear Dual in a Gamer Driver, but nothing happens, as only humans can use that kind of Driver. Emu demands an explanation, and Parado says that this was all Emu's wish. At CR, Poppy and Nico are freaking out. Hiiro explains Parado's obsession with fighting Emu and how Emu's Bugster couldn't be drawn out before, and how there's only one logical conclusion. Parado drags Emu to a park to explain: as a kid, Emu would think up games because he wanted someone to play with, and Parado was formed from those desires as the Bugster that grew from his infection. He absorbs into Emu again and transforms to Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX, Parado taking over Orange with Emu as Blue. Back at CR, the doctors have reached the same conclusion, Nico realizing it was actually Parado she'd lost to in the game tournament, who had at the time been controlling Emu's body as "Genius Gamer M". After Michihiko Zaizen had removed Parado six years ago, Emu had returned to his normal self and resolved to become a doctor. To cure Emu's game illness, they need to defeat Parado. Orange fights Blue, but Blue doesn't fight back, Orange tossing over the Gashacon Key Slasher and Maximum Mighty X Gashat to help even the odds, but Blue still doesn't fight. Then Orange says he started Kamen Rider Chronicle just so they could fight, and erasing humans was also part of Emu's wish. Meanwhile, Nico switches her quest for vengeance from Emu to Parado. Poppy wants to save Emu because he saved her, Hiiro sarcastically thanking Kuroto for their situation; the name, however, triggers a memory in Poppy about her host knowing a young Kuroto mentioning infection countermeasures. Hiiro and Taiga are called in to Ex-Aid Level XX's fight with "himself", realizing Parado is controlling Orange. Parado explains that their memories and DNA are the same, and it was him reentering Emu that saved his life when Kuroto revealed that Emu had the game illness; he has controlled Emu's fate, and Emu can't change it, challenging him to prove otherwise. Blue finally fights back, knocking Orange down and hitting him with Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, using Reprogramming to fuse human genes into him and knock him out of his transformation, Emu's canceling as a result. Far from losing, Parado reveals that he can now use Genm's old Gamer Driver to Level Up, using the Gashat Gear Dual and fusing its games to become Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99. Hiiro and Taiga become Brave Level 2 and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, but Level 99 is too strong to hurt. Para-DX summons the Gashacon Parabragun, using Gun Mode to fire a 3-shot chain attack at Snipe, nabbing an Iron-Body Energy Item for his weapon and Separation for himself to trigger multiple Perfect Critical Finishes, the attack blocking Snipe's Bang Bang Critical Fire before hitting him with iron-covered shots and defeating him, knocking the Gashat Gear Dual β loose. Emu wants to fight but his infection is flaring, preventing him from acting. Brave grabs the Gear Dual β and takes Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50; Para-DX switches the Parabragun to Axe Mode for close combat. He uses a 7-times power slash attack before using Muscular and Speeding-Up Energy Items for Knock Out Critical Finish; Brave counters with Taddle Critical Slash but is defeated. Fighting against his infection, Emu becomes Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, using Mighty Critical Break against Para-DX's Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber, the attacks hitting and stopping each other, but knocking Emu out of his transformation. Taiga and Hiiro try to get Emu away, but Parado jumps back into him and leaves, mocking Nico for losing to him six years ago. Poppy is investigating Kuroto's old hideout, an old Genm Corp. office, her host's memories leading her to a back room with a chest inside and a manual labeled "Level 0". Inside the chest is a Gamer Driver and a black Mighty Action X Gashat with a gray image. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kuroto Dan (Teen): *Bird watcher: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50, Level 99, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X (once in Gashacon Key Slasher) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Para-DX ***Gear Holder ****Gashat Gear Dual *****Knock Out Fighter ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual (1x failed) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Para-DX ***Fighter Gamer Level 50, Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Iron-Body, Separation, Speeding-Up, Muscular **Unused ***Instigate, High-Jump, Invisible, Confusion, Recover Errors *When Snipe and Brave perform Bang Bang Critical Fire and Taddle Critical Slash at Para-DX, the prelude screens aren't shown. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . **Coincidentally, both episodes focus on the villains discussing the protagonists' fate. Parado disclaims that Emu can control his own fate, while Ikargen is disproved to be able to see his enemies' fate. **Both episodes also reveals the past and the origin of main characters. Parado reveals to be born from Emu, as Lucky's childhood is also revealed. *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': None (possessed by Parado, transferring ownership) **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie, Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis, Proto Mighty Action X Origin **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in the Ministry of Health's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest *'Video Game References in this episode:' **During Parado's explanation to Emu about being his Bugster, he states he gave Emu's life a "Continue" in Episode 18. When a player dies in a game, they are sometimes offered a chance to keep playing until all their lives are used up. **Parado's line when he explains that he is essentially Emu and vice-versa is similar to the reoccurring line from the Persona series: "I am thou... Thou art I..." **Poppy finds the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat along with a Gamer Driver in a treasure chest inside a hidden room of Kuroto's office. Some rare or important items in games such as The Legend of Zelda are only found when exploring the entire area of a dungeon and usually are inside a treasure chest. **The way the scene is shot is reminiscent of how 3D Legend of Zelda games such as Ocarina of Time had cutscenes where the camera would hide what is inside the chest until it was fully opened. **Para-DX Level 99's attacks increase in damage based on how many times he hits the buttons on the Gashacon Parabragun and actually hits his targets. This is a reference to chain and link combos in fighting games. *The opening sequence for this episode now has a minor change to it: in the scene showing Poppy and Asuna, Poppy is now smiling and waving. Asuna is still in the screen, though she no longer acts as if she's trapped. *This episode introduces another insert theme, Real Game. *The next episode preview is longer than usual episodes. This similar thing happened in Gaim's episode 11. *Interestingly enough, the scene where Parado was extracted from Emu was already filmed during the production of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider. Said scene was in the movie but the extracted virus was not identified. *The hideout Kuroto and Parado used to create Kamen Rider Chronicle was revealed in this episode to be an old Genm Corp. office from Kuroto's childhood. *An old Genm Corp. game , pun on features characters based on Japan historical figures which had shown up in the previous summer movie such as Miyamoto Musashi, Himiko, Sakamoto Ryoma, Ishikawa Goemon, Raiden Tameemon and Sarutobi Sasuke. **Coincidentally, Himiko in this game is played by Poppy and Poppy's actress also played a girl in a Ghost special. **The poster and its character concepts made their cameo in episode 22 during young Kuroto Dan's flashback. *This is the first time since its debut that Nico doesn't assume her Ride-Player form. **It is also the first time since its debut that no Ride-Players appear. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: We're Me!?, Strongest VS Strongest!, The Forbidden Continue!? and Judgment Received!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 8.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 8, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for We’re 俺!? *Toei TV's official episode guide for We’re 俺!? References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode